Gelusioth
|ailments = |weaknesses = (On Body) (On Wings) |move = Oily Fin Swing |creator = Chaoarren}} The Gelusioth are Piscine Wyverns that reside in cold locations. They are known for their signature head horns and ablities to make oil. Appearance Gelusioth have the Piscine Wyvern body like Plesioth. The head is like the shape of the tip of a spear with its nose being the end of it. Underneath the head is a mouth like Cephadrome's. Most notably, Gelusioth has no eyes. The back fin is very flat, not very noticeable. Tail fin is rounded on two points, looking arched. Plus the base body is thinner than the average sioth. Main fins are large like Plesioth's. Aside from those there's little physical difference to other sioths. Colouration is as follows, The back/top scales are silver, the underbelly light blue, a Plesioth like scale line separating the two parts coloured white. The back fin and tail fin are purple, with pink streaks, same goes for the webbing in its feet. The main fins of Gelusioth have silver scales for its arms, and black fins, and black spots underneath the bones of the fins. When enraged the back fin springs up and oil begins to flow through the main fin bones. Introduction Frozen Seaway: Area 2: Enfreement Of The Spear Fish The area is covered over by a layer of ice, nothing is visible underneath. Without warning a thud is heard, following with the ice cracking. Another hit from below causes shards to shatter. The third strike completely shatters the layer and a Piscine Wyvern leaps out and slides across the ground. Two black fins grip and drip out oil which brings it to a halt. A close up to the head shows its pointed tip, and lack of eyes. It walks to the areas entrance, causing the hunter to be noticed immediately. Rage and Tired States *'Enraged': Its back fin extends up, bones in main fin start flowing with oil and smoke huffs from mouth. *'Tired': Tail fin droops, will fall over after hip check and drools from mouth. Attacks *'Tail Swing': Turns behind itself while swinging its tail alongside it. Can be done twice, the second having no build-up. *'Hipcheck': Looks at its side and tackles with its leg. *'Oily Fin Swing': Expands its fin and slashes, sending out three puddles of oil. Damage can be inflicted from the physical swing. *'Slide': Jumps forward and moves forward, and puts down two puddles of oil once it ends. *'Water Spit': Leans its head back and spits a single ball of water forward. *'Side Bite': A quick bite to its side causing little damage but however will cause Iceblight. *'Tail Swipes': Does a Gravios style tail swiping attack. *'Horn Slam': Rears its head up and slams the horn's tip into the ground. Often used when a hunter/monster becomes trapped in an oil puddle. *'Head Swing': Turns its head to the side and swipes it head across. Its like Black Diabloes horn swing and can damage if the tail hits. *'Head Smash': A more heavy version of the horn slam where it leaps and does it creating a smash in the ground that can inflict Iceblight. *'Oil Throw': Brings its body back and throws its fins forward. Three oil puddles fall at each side and the fins cause upswing if they hit. Enraged Only *'Slide Charge': It raises its head upwards and then does its slide. This time, it will use its horn, pushing it through the icy ground and sending ice shards to the sides that inflict Iceblight. When this charge ends it will do so by upswinging its head, also doing so to any hunters hit by it. Underwater *'Drill': It will swim to below where a hunter is and dive down deep, beginning to spin. Gelusioth will then arc upwards quickly right at its target and hits right into them like a speeding drill. If the hunter was on land he/she will be upswung. *'Water Ball': Is slightly bigger than the land version and can be done quicker. *'Tail Swing': Curls its body and swings its tail as it turns around. Done twice. *'Tail Upswing': The Plesioth tail strike which inflicts Waterblight. *'Horn Swipes': It swings its horn at a hunter. The amount of times it does it will be random and can be done up to five times. *'Torpedo Charge': Dashes at a target with its mouth open. *'Sliced Bite': Gelusioth will swipe its horn up with the quickness and then take a bite forward. *'Lancing': Takes aim while leaning its head back and jabs twice forward with a hard third one. *'Sharp Swing': To hit a target behind it, it swings its horn around into the opponent and brings it back into its original position instead of turning to him/her. G Rank only *'More Oil': The oil puddles increase in size and duration in which they stay around. *'Sneak Attack' Bends its legs and its head. It jumps in place to turn behind it and slams its horn into the ground. *'Watery Slash': Drags its horn in the ground and drags it across and then directly up. As the horn is swung upwards water sprays out from the cracks, and obviously causes Waterblight. If not in an icy zone, this will not have water element. Enraged Only *'Oily Horn Swing': Gelusioth will fling a glob of oil upwards with a left or right fin. It then drags its horn in an arc right towards it and swipes right into it. The glob is broken into three smaller puddles and the horn's scrape unleashes a wave of icy shrapnel that is launched all around the puddles that inflicts Iceblight. Depending on which fin is used, the attack can be aimed either to the left or right. Breaks *Scarred Head **Broken Horn *Damaged Back Fin *Damaged Tail Fin *Damaged Left Fin *Damaged Right Fin Mount Gelusioth can be mounted on the head and back. Carves High Rank G Rank Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Effectiveness *'Head' = (Cut): ★★ (Impact): ★★★ (Shot): ★★ *Back Fin = (Cut): ★★ (Impact): ★ (Shot): ★★ *Fins = (Cut): ★★ (Impact): ★ (Shot): ★★ *Legs = (Cut): ★ (Impact): ★ (Shot): ★ *'Underbelly' = (Cut): ★★★ (Impact): ★★★ (Shot): ★★★ *'Tail' = (Cut): ★★★ (Impact): ★★★ (Shot): ★★★ *'Bold' parts are weak points. *★ = 1-30% effective damage *★★ = 30%-70% effective damage *★★★ = 70%-100% effective damage Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★(★★) *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★(★★★) *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ✖ Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex/Hyper Status/Tempered Gelusioth can go frenzied like all main monsters not rare or Elder Dragon. The sides of its head go red and its scales turn darker. Its even been confirmed to go apex. Most of its attacks leave oil puddles now, including more range to its base attacks with its fins. The water ball is replaced by a ice beam. Hyper Gelusioth can have their head, tail and fins affected by the miasma. The horn and tail attacks become either delayed or much faster, and the fins will release larger oil puddles. Tempered Gelusioth are regarded as Lv1 Threat Monsters and have the normal status changes of a Tempered monster. Ecology Gelusioth reside in polar ocean areas exclusively. They mostly stay underneath the icy sea where very little light reaches. Due to this, they lack any eyes. Instead, it sense prey through internal sensors in its head located where one would think eyes would be that track heat sources. These sensors can be noticed by the eye socket shape in its head, frenzy infected specimens' ones show the entire organ in a inflamed red. One of their definitive features that set it apart from other Piscine Wyverns are their spear shaped horn, which is often used for impaling its main prey, fish. Should their prey be too fast for them, Gelusioth will release an oily substance from their fins that traps them and leaves them helpless. Despite it sounding like a aquatic exclusive monster it occasionally heads to the surface to eat land based monsters. Should it find prey on land it will position below it under the ice and emerge out using its horn as a drill then immediately impale the prey with it, killing the monster before it can do anything. While on land it uses its same abilities as before only now fitting its different surroundings along with attacks which all other piscines can do. Its teeth are Sharq like and are occasionally used to finish the prey that its horn couldn't. From its environment its scales are naturally cold, with some being always coated in ice. And most are completely black from the oil substance it produces. Its fins receive the most light, being purple but still dark. Oil from Gelusioth is produced from its fins from its diet. Main contribution towards this is it occasionally eating rocks on the sea floor to sharpen its horn and digest tough meat and bone. Older individuals process thicker oil and a sharper and stronger horn. Trivia *It is the first creation of Chaoarren to appear in a Frontier location. *When its horn is broken, Gelusioth does an animation similar to that of a Diablos. *Gelusioth was first created on OldFanon on September 23, 2015, around four years before Beotodus was introduced in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. Credits *'Rathalosaurus': Created the main render and assisted in creation of the icon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Tarred Monster Category:Chaoarren